transfictional_warfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Eden-Class Star Cruiser
'''The Eden-Class Star Cruiser '''is the smallest model of spacefaring travel vessel belonging to the grand principality of kushu, where it was designed and is manufactured. The Eden-Class Star Cruiser is used by many members of the royal army serving kushu, and is typically used by small cells of kushu marines at a time, equipped with all the facilities and vital components needed to sustain a small troop of individuals for a considerably extended period of time. Though it is more than capable of interstellar travel, the eden-class is usually employed for short-range missions which typically never go off-world, such as the delivery of goods and patrolling of area's of importance. Characteristics Appearance The Eden-Class Star Cruiser, being the smallest model of spacegoing vessel utilized by the grand principality of kushu, is a rather humble and generic looking vessel. It possesses a body design which is just aerodynamic enough for it to keep from dropping from the skies like a rock, and is equipped with a number of wings, canards, and splitters which hel air glide over its body in amore efficient way, though it is clear that this model of starship was meant for interstellar travel in an environment where things such as wind and aerodynamics should not be an issue to begin with, ironic given the fact that many eden-class cruisers rarely ever actually make usage of their interstellar travel capabilities. The eden-class also possesses a body which is considerably armored, as it is more than capable of engaging in liberal combat situations against attacking vessels, equipped with a number of visibly noticable laser weapons, explosives, and ballistics. Interior Faculties The interior of the eden-class star cruiser is rather small and cramped, especially if its housing capacity is to be utilized to its full extent. The eden-class was built so that no more than a total of four marines may be in use of a single vessel at any given time, and it does possess the means to sustain a crew of four, with facilities such as working toilets and bathing area's, and a total of two close proximity bunk-beds so as to make sure all crew members are well-rested at all times should the interstellar travel features of the den-class star cruser ever be made use of. The cockpit has a total of four seats arranged in and divided intwo two simple rows providing the occupants full view outside of the frontal windscreen at all times. The eden-class is entered from the back via a downfolding door which allows occupants entry, and in the entry bay there are a total of four seats aligned against the hull of the vessel in case of captures. Performance In terms of agility, speed, and handling the eden-class is no galactic sprinter at all. That being said, it is more than capable of engaging in high intensity dogfight situations, as like all the royal kushu vessels, the eden-class was created to provide the maximum in security and comfort to its occupants, while offering the highest degree of practicality to them in all possible scenario's and situations, this includes combat and or high activity actions. The eden-class is more than capable of performing complex aerial movements such as barrel rolls, flips, and a number of stunt-like movements, allowing it the ability to dogfight and move about quite splendidly. It is capable of reaching impressive speeds in a straight forward line as well, and can keep up with more powerful and streamlined fighters with ease due to the various different forms of highly advanced technology imbued within its inherent design. Truly, the eden-class is the ultimate scout. Armaments Technology Image Gallery Trivia Category:Vessels Category:Spaceships Category:Starships Category:Vehicles